¿Qué demonios hice anoche?
by sofipatch
Summary: Este fic participa del Reto "El Circulo" del foro "Cazadores de Sombras" En la boda de Valentine y Jocelyn a Luke se le rompe el corazón, luego de emborracharse y hablar con Jocelyn se pregunta ¿Qué demonios hice anoche?


Luke Pov:

No lo entiendo

Mire a Jocelyn Fairchild, que en unos momentos se estaba por convertir en Jocelyn Mongerstern.

-El Angel Raziel nos ha concedido el don de las runas-escuche hablar lejanamente al "reverendo"

Jocelyn lucia hermosa, un vestido dorado con runas de color azul claro, su cabello suelto caia como fuego por sus hombros y sus ojos esmeralda pintados con una fina linea a su alrededor. Muy hermosa...

-Valentine, ¿usted jura por el Angel protejer a la aquí presente Jocelyn Fairchild en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, en la alegria y la tristeza?-pregunto el sujeto vestido con un traje negro a mi mejor amigo, a mi Parabatai

-Lo juro-dije sonriendo

-Jocelyn, ¿usted jura por el Angel protejer al aquí presente Valentine Morgenstern en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, en la alegria y la tristeza?- La hermosa joven sonrio y asintio, y...

Mi corazon se rompio, senti como lo hizo.

-Lo juro-dijo ella

-Puede besar a la novia-dijo el "reverendo", Valentine se acerco a Jocelyn y la beso con una pasion que nunca antes habia visto. No me movi de mi lugar al lado de Valentine, era mi deber como padrino de boda y como su Parabatai, cuando los vi bailando juntos senti como si mi corazon se rompiera mas, si eso fuera posible. Y cada vez que ellos hicieron esas cosas de bodas como cortar la torta llena de runas de amro juntos, como cuando Valentine dio un discurso de amor a Jocelyn y como ella solto unas pocos lagrimas de alegria al escucharlo. Senti que mi corazon hacia polvo cuando los vi irse en un caruaje juntos, de la mano hacia la mansion Morgentern.

Me dirigi en un paso monotomo hacia mi casa, una pequeña casa de solo dos pisos en el los limites de la ciudad pero aun asi sin abandonarla del todo, nisiquiera me moleste en sacarme el trage de color dorado mientras fui por unas cervesas y me ascoste en mi cama.

No lo entendia, no era justo. Yo habia estado siempre para ella, cada vez que Jocelyn lloraba por alguna estupidez, cada vez que Valentine le rompia el corazon yo estaba ahí, no el, YO. Era yo el que debia haberme llevado a Jocelyn a la mansion de la familia Garroway, ella debia besarme esta noche, no el

No se cuanto tiempo estuve ahi hasta que se acabo la cervesa, baje a buscar mas a la cocina, luego de 6 cervesas y media botella de Whiskey no podia ver todo lo suficientemente claro.

Escuche un ruido en la puerta, ¿donde esta la puerta?, ah abajo. Me di un par de tropiesos y solte un grito de triunfo cuando logre bajar la escalera por completo.

-¿Luke?-me pregunto la puerta... Oh por el Angel, la puerta habla

-¿Puerta?-pregunte asustado

-Luke, soy yo, Jocelyn-dijo esta

-¿Te llamas Jocelyn? ¿Como mi amiga?-pregunte sorprendido

-Maldita sea Luke-dijo la puerta

-No se maldice-dije corrigidola, que puerta mas maleducada. Derrepente la puerta se abro dejando ver a una chica de cabello rojo, entrecerre mis ojos por la reaccion de la luz.

-¿Estas borracho?-pregunto la chica. Jocelyn

-No podemos hablar aqui-susurre hacia la chica- La puerta nos escucha

La chica solto un suspiro pero me tomo de la mano y me llevo hacia unos sillones ¿Los sillones tambien hablaran?

-Pense que nos ibamos a juntar para cazar, no apareciste y me preocupe-dijo la chica

-¿Cazar?

-Si, ya sabes los vampiros en las afueras-dijo ella

-¿Los sillones tambien hablaran?-le pregunte a Jocelyn, al parecer ella sabia mcho

-Claro que no-dijo ella como si fuera obvio

-¿Segura?. la puerta me hablo tambien-dije y miro sobre mi hombro para verificar si la puerta nos escuchaba

-No era la puerta, era yo...-ella se detuvo ante mi mirada de confucion- Ya no importa.

-¿Por qué no me amas?-pegunte derrepente

-Si te quiero-dijo ella con una mirada dulce

-Pero te casaste con Valentine-dije recordando el vestido

-Yo te quiero como amigo, Valentine es mi pareja

-Yo quiero ser tu pareja-dije y gemi lastimosamente al sentir que la habitacion giraba

-¿Qué?-parecia soprendida ¿por qué?

-¿Por qué no me amas?-pregunte otra vez.

-Estas borracho Luke-dijo ella

Derrepente se escucho un golpe en la puerta. LA PUERTA!

-Viene a atacarnos-dije escondiendo mi cara detras de una almohada, escuche a Jocelyn levantarse, bien ella iria por la puerta. Escuche unas voces del salon y unos pasos. Mi cabeza dolia

-¿Estas borracho Luke?-pregunto un hombre, Valentine

-¿Es una nueva forma de saludarse? ¿Ya no mas hola o que tal? ¿Ahora la gente dice "Estas borracho?-pregunte.-Uy, mi cabeza duele

-Vamos-dijo Valentine- Hora de dormir

Me recosto sobre el sillon, espero que no le moleste a el...

Mi cabeza va a esplotar

Eso el lo primero que pienso al despertar, mi cabeza duele mucho

-MIren quien desperto-dijo Valentine, su voz resono en mis oidos

-Shhh-lo hice callar- ¿Qué paso?

-Te emborrachaste hasta morir, anoche decias que la puerta y el sillon hablaban

Derrepente aparecio Jocelyn con una taza en sus manos, al verme despierto parecio sorprendida pero se recupero rapidamente

-Te traigo jugo de naranja, no me imagino la resaca que debes tener-dijo y solto una suave risa

Lo unico que pense esa mañana fue:

¿Que demonios hice anoche?


End file.
